1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate including a self-aligned channel region and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a thin film transistor for driving a pixel in a display device includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and an active pattern forming a channel between the source electrode and the drain electrode. The active pattern typically includes a semiconductor layer including at least one of amorphous silicon, polycrystalline silicon, oxide semiconductor, or various other materials recognizable by one having skill in the art.
Amorphous silicon has a relatively low electron mobility, which may be in a range from about 1 square centimeter per volt second (cm2/V·s) to about 10 cm2/V·s, so that a thin film transistor including amorphous silicon has relatively low driving characteristics. Polycrystalline silicon has a relatively high electron mobility, which may be in a range from about 10 cm2/V to about hundreds cm2/V. However, a crystallization process is generally used for forming polycrystalline silicon. Thus, forming a uniform polycrystalline silicon layer on a large-sized substrate may be difficult, and the resulting manufacturing costs may be high. In contrast, oxide semiconductors may be formed through a low-temperature process, may be easily formed in a large-scale, and have a high electron mobility. Thus, research is actively being conducted on thin film transistors that include an oxide semiconductor.
As a length of a channel region decreases, operation speed and power consumption of the thin film transistor are improved. However, a process margins may be degraded and reliability may decrease due to increased misalignments.